Gamma Radiation Manipulation
The ability to manipulate gamma radiation. Sub-power of EM Spectrum Manipulation. Variation of Radiation Manipulation. Also Called * Gamma Ray Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate gamma radiation, one of the weakest and strongest electromagnetic radiation types in existence, which is lethal to living beings in large doses due to its ionization of radiation. Gamma rays are the highest energy form of light, and pack at least 10,000 times more energy than a visible light ray. Shown to be a good example of weak force interaction, gamma rays can generate matter from energy, being powerful enough to actually create matter. This is because, as Einstein's formula E = mc2 explains, energy can get converted to matter, and vice versa. Extraordinarily high-energy gamma rays, such as ones from black holes, can yield pairs of electrons and their antimatter counterparts, known as positrons, often creating an amalgamation of both. When used properly, they can also effect healing and medicinal appliance. Applications * Atomic Dissociation * Create/generate gamma radiation. * Energized Body ** Augmentation ** Bodily Aspect Enhancement ** Gamma Radiation Constructs * Energy Matter Manipulation ** Energy Transduction: while a weaker radiation, gamma radiation can create it's own matter and energy * Gamma Radiation Attacks ** Gamma Vision * Gamma Radiation Immunity * Manipulate the properties of gamma radiation. * Move/lift gamma radiation. ** Elemental Flight using gamma radiation. ** Matter Surfing using gamma radiation. * Nuclear Explosion Inducement * Selective Damage: gamma radiation can be used to destroy what one wants. Techniques * Gamma Radiation Aura * Gamma Radiokinetic Combat * Health Manipulation ** Health Optimization ** Regeneration Manipulation Associations * Augmentation Energy Manipulation * Cosmic Manipulation * Electromagnetic Manipulation * Matter Creation * Mutation Manipulation ** Mutated Monster Physiology * Transformation Energy Manipulation Limitations * Useless against lead, iron, and concrete. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * May be unable to create radiation, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * May be constantly active. * May take time to learn control. * Must be careful when using this ability. * May be limited on how much or type of radiation they can control. Known Users * George Tanner (Seikon no Qwaser) * Hulks & Gamma Mutates (Marvel Comics) * One Below All (Marvel Comics) Known Objects * Gamma gun * Lorenzo's Artifact gun * Zeta gun (Fallout 4) Gallery World Breaker Hulk.jpeg |Hulk (Marvel Comics) is a walking gamma battery capable of churning out massive amounts of Gamma rays to increase his strength to absolute levels, 350px-Acotilletta2--Red Hulk transformation 600px.jpg|Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) being a potent mesh of cosmic and gamma rays can absorb and churn out Gamma energy for his own transformation. 360.jpeg|George Tanner (Seikon no Qwaser) Gamma_gun_(Fallout_4).png|The Gamma gun from (Fallout 4) is an example of the few weapons capable of firing gamma rays. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power